


Sunrise

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol, Shameless Smut, speedrun edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: David laughs and doesn't stop while he leans in to kiss Michael again. He's softer now, but no less demanding. No less lovely for it. Michael suspects at this point he'd find absolutely everything David does or says or makes Michael do, absolutely lovely.David proposes an idea and Michael is more than willing.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Obviously I listened to DT does a podcast with Brian Cox and then I kinda had to watch Succession so I started it the other day and there was that one line that I just had to steal and make into a fic bc yes: _"I like your face. I want to fuck your face. Can I cum on your face?"_  
>  Enjoy!

David is -- and there really is no other way to put it -- completely pissed. It's the first time in almost a year that they've seen each other and they have been drinking for most of it. It's just them, the murky light from the fireplace, because for some reason Michael never bothered to turn on the light when it got dark, a few empty bottles of something or other, and a last bottle of dark red wine in David's hand.

He's using it to point at Michael.

"You know what?" David slurs. 

"What?"

David contorts his face in that weird sexy way of his, that makes Michael think very bad things that one should not think about one's very dear friend, so he closes his eyes and leans back. They're both slumped to the floor at that point, and when Michael stretches out his legs, he very carefully arranges them so he doesn't brush David's. Propriety. That's gonna help. 

It doesn't, because apparently David doesn't have such strict ideas about the amount of proper personal space between them. Instead, his hand -- now empty of the also empty wine bottle -- lands heavy on Michael's calf and he's very proud of himself for not jumping up in shock at the touch.

"Well, what did you mean?" Michael asks to distract himself from the feeling of David's thumb rubbing along the seam of his jeans, making it _very_ difficult to produce anything but improper thoughts.

"Huh?" David says, the picture of intelligence. Poor man's gonna have such a hangover tomorrow, Michael thinks.

"You were saying something, just now."

"Was I?" David takes away his hand to run it through his hair distractedly, looking Michael up and down as if hoping to find the thread of the conversation somewhere along there. Michael, meanwhile, hopes that the thickening of his cock, brought on by David's petting, isn't quite noticeable from his angle yet. 

"Oh yeah!" David announces triumphantly. "I was gonna say, do you know that the one thing that got me through all this _shit_ was getting to look at your face on screen everyday. Also like, talking to you, of course. But yeah, your face."

His own face is lit up with a wide smile when he says it and Michael just looks at him, shook. David returns his hand to its former occupation and that shakes Michael into being able to speak again.

"What? My face? What is it about my face?"

"I like your face. I want to fuck your face. Can I cum on your face?"

"Jesus, David!"

"Can I?"

He doesn't know what to say. David is looking at him, not at all embarrassed, his hand still rubbing Michael's leg. Like that's normal. Like they talk about that sort of thing all the time. (They don't. Not once have they ever talked about fucking in any way, much less fucking each other's faces.)

Michael clears his throat. 

"Exactly how drunk are you?" he asks, tentatively shifting his leg, because with the current conversation and David fucking _touching_ him, the situation in his pants is quickly becoming quite distracting. David isn't having any of that.

"No more than you," he answers and literally gets on his hands and knees in front of Michael, forcing him to keep eye contact.

"I can't do this," Michael whispers.

"Cannot or don't want to?" David asks, eyebrow raised. "Because from where I'm st- _kneeling_ , it doesn't look much like you don't want to," he says with a pointed look down where his hand is wandering up Michael's leg. He looks back up and smirks.

It is too hot, and Michael doesn't mean the room temperature (although he'd be willing to bet that that has also risen a few degrees at least). He's got David basically in his lap now, only inches between their faces and he's beginning to forget why the hell he thought this was a bad idea. His gaze falls to David's mouth and David must notice because he licks his lips, a clear invitation. 

"Yes?" David asks, bumping their noses together to make Michael look him in the eyes again. Michael does, his head swimming with intoxication of more than one kind,with David being so close, touching him. Michael swallows, then nods.

Immediately, David leans closer, presses their lips together and brings his hands up to cradle Michael's face. He kisses with the same intensity he brings to his acting and Michael melts in his hold. It is pure bliss, those long fingers with their wiry strength in his hair, thumbs stroking his cheek, that tongue … that tongue he can now admit he's thought about more than would've been in any way considered proper before the revelation of this night … oh, it's good. David seems to have a plan, and Michael is just happy to go along with whatever that may entail. He's being stripped down to his underwear, methodically, but not without long, lingering touches to every bit of exposed skin that leave goosebumps in their way.

When he opens his eyes again, it is to David leaning back, tugging his shirt over his head. The sight makes his mouth water and a moan escape his lips. He runs a hand down David's chest and his abdomen, following with his mouth until David takes hold of his chin and kisses him again, crowding him back against the couch.

He doesn't talk, but the idea had been expressed before and as Michael isn't opposed to it, he leans back and watches when David unzips his jeans and gets up to shimmy out of them much more gracefully than a man of his age has any right to do with skin tight clothes. He keeps watching, his gaze flitting between David's hungry eyes and the way he's pumping his dick while he gets down on his knees and shuffles closer to Michael. 

David pauses just a moment, to give Michael time to change his mind, he imagines, but that's not happening. There's no way to go back from this now, so he's gonna enjoy it as much as he can while it last. Michael nods and licks his lips, then opens his mouth and closes his eyes. He waits.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous!" 

Michael smiles at that and takes a deep breath when he feels David looming over him and then David takes his chin and feeds Michael his dick, slowly, carefully. 

"Oh you're amazing, darling," David says while stroking Michael's cheek and encouraging him to open up further.

Michael swallows at that and David's hand in his hair tightens. In a good way, though. Michael hopes David realises that it's in a good way. He swallows again and moves his head forward just a little bit but David stops him immediately. So he understands. Michael would smile, were his mouth not stuffed. 

He's being held in place firmly now, David thrusting in and out of his lax mouth with no hurry. 

"So good. I knew you would be. It's like you're made for this."

Michael groans at the praise and his own dick twitches. He slides a hand into his pants and sighs at the first stroke.

"Mhm yes, touch yourself, that's good. I want you nice and thick for me when I'm done with your pretty little face."

Michael looks up at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh honey! I'm far from finished with you," David says even while his legs start to shake and he thrusts in rougher now.

"Oh no!" he pants. "There's so much I wanna do. Now, first," he punctuates with a deep thrust that almost tests Michael's gag reflex (and has Michael gripping his own dick tightly to prevent premature spilling), "I'm gonna cum on your fucking beautiful face. You've no idea how often I've imagined that. I want it all over you, make you _mine_ ," he growls and Michael shivers, whining in the back of his throat, wordlessly begging for it.

"Ssshhh," David says, his soothing tone at odds with the frantic pace of his fucking and it brings tears to Michael's eyes that David swipes up with his thumb and brings to his lips. 

"It's okay. You're doing so well. Almost there, honey. I'm gonna give it to you, just like you need it."

He does, Michael realizes. Drunk David is _filthy_ and shameless and using Michael for his own pleasure and it is bliss. Michael lets him and drinks up every word of praise, every tiny comforting touch that accompanies his brutal fucking, and he wants it all, and more.

He presses the heel of his hand at the base of his dick because he is so close but he's not gonna end this now, not when David apparently has plans and his imagination runs wild with what those might be.

"That's it, yes! I'm gonna cum all over you, you little slut, is that what you want?"

David doesn't seem to expect an answer. He's got Michael in a tight grip that hurts when he tries to nod, and Michael can tell David is close when he pushes in so deep Michael has to swallow again and he can't breathe for a second because David is folding over him before suddenly pulling out, a steady stream of cum pulsing from his dick, landing first on Michael's tongue, who eagerly drinks it up and tries to chase it, but David roughly pulls him back by the hair and Michael quickly closes his eyes before thick spurts of it land on his lips and cheeks and forehead, dripping down his nose and chin. He must look a complete mess but David is moaning, still milking his dick for the last bits of it when Michael opens his eyes again and licks his lips.

"I can't believe that worked!" David exclaims with a mad smile on his lips. "You are incredible! My God! I wish you could see yourself. Fucking hell. Gorgeous!"

He's sitting in Michael's lap now, tracing his fingers along the lines of Michael's face, at times rubbing his seed into Michael's skin, at times gathering it on the tip of one long finger and feeding it into Michael's mouth. 

"I'm gonna ride you now, hm? How does that sound? Let me see your cock!"

Michael is all too happy to comply. He lets David get off and wiggles out of his pants and then he has to close his eyes again when David literally just _looks_ at him.

"I'll be right back," David says and saunters down the hall to presumably get something from his jacket.

"Here."

It's lube. David brought a whole bottle of lube.

"You planned this!" Michael stares at him. What a picture he must make, sitting on the floor, covered in jizz, open-mouthed, dick out and twitching at the mere thought of getting to be in David.

David smirks. "Let's say, I was hopeful."

"Unbelievable," Michael mutters.

"Now, just stay there," David says and gets on his hands and knees again, but this time he's presenting his arse in full view of Michael, and then lowers his head to lick a broad stripe up Michael's dick.

"Hmh, you're gonna feel so good inside me. Your cock is so thick and hard already."

It's like a bad porno but it still makes Michael moan and press his forehead against David's cheek to take a deep breath before he gently parts his cheeks and licks at him. His tongue is still a little numb from before but he does his best to lick and suck and push it into David's tight arse.

"Get your fingers in me," David commands, the breath of his words ghosting over Michael's dick. He keeps just teasing Michael, pressing tiny kisses along his shaft, licking at the tip, then giving him one or two quick tugs before playing with his balls again, neglecting his dick entirely. It is maddening but Michael understands the only way to stop it is to get to work himself and so he coats his fingers in lube and slowly pushes his thumb into David's arse, pushing in and out in a careful rhythm. David is tight, but he's relaxed and lets Michael in easily. He pulls out and immediately pushes back in with two fingers, making David groan and tighten his grip on Michael's thigh.

"Is that good?"

"Fuck, yes! You're amazing. Keep going, I won't need long. I want your big fat cock in me already."

Michael moans at that and pushes in a bit harder, a bit faster, testing out David's reactions. It helps that the other man is so wonderfully vocal about his pleasure and it really doesn't take long until he demands another finger. Michael happily obliges, drizzling more lube and pushing in and out, scissoring his fingers and watches David writhe on them. He lowers his head to lick at David's stretched rim and David gasps, arching his back, and breathes out an elongated _Fuck!_

"Okay. Okay okay okay, that's it. I'm good. You did so well, so good, honey."

David turns around to face Michael and holds out one hand expectantly. 

"Good boy," he smirks when Michael lets some of the lube drizzle onto his palm. Then he reaches behind himself and takes hold of Michael's dick. 

"Look at you. You're such a mess. Such a good little slut for me, with your face all ruined. Ruined by me. And your cock is so hard. You've been waiting so long, I'm very proud of you."

He's so good at this. Michael feels like he could almost come just from listening to David talk like that for 10 or 20 minutes. As it is, Michael has to hold his breath while David sinks down on him agonizingly slowly. 

"Fuck yes!" they both exclaim, almost in perfect unison.

David laughs and doesn't stop while he leans in to kiss Michael again. He's softer now, but no less demanding. No less lovely for it. Michael suspects at this point he'd find absolutely everything David does or says or makes Michael do, absolutely lovely.

Right now, he makes Michael put his hands on David's ~~lovely~~ slim waist and tells him to: "Go on, love. Show me what you got. I know you can make me feel so good again."

Michael pulls David closer and holds him there, pushing up into that tight tight heat, grunting with the effort.

"Perfect," David sighs.

It's all so much. Michael feels surrounded, submerged in David, his warmth under Michael's fingers and around his aching dick, his hands all over Michael's skin, lighting him up again and again, his mouth kissing, biting, moaning, praising, somehow all at once, and his scent, his _essence_ on Michael's skin, in his nose and on his tongue, clouding Michael's senses, making him dizzy and hot and wanting more, even more, wanting everything faster, deeper, closer.

"Can I?" he pants and doesn't even worry David won't understand.

"Of course, love. I want you to. Come on, make me yours."

That's all it takes to push Michael over the edge. He bites David's lip when he comes and wraps both arms tightly around him while David's hands are in Michael's hair again, softly combing through the mess and continuing to do so when Michael slowly softens and slips out of David with a satisfied groan.

"Michael?"

"David?"

"I don't feel drunk anymore. Not much, anyway."

"Hmh. Me neither."

"I just wanted you to know that before I say what I will say now."

"Okay?"

"I think I may like you a little bit more that I originally thought."

"Evidently," Michael replies and turns his head to steal a soft kiss from David. 

"No, I mean. I think I love you a little bit, Michael."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"OH! Oh, I mean. I love you, too!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course I do. David. You beautiful, wonderful, ridiculous man. I love you."

It's a boring old metaphor but David does actually beam like the fucking sun at that. And maybe that's why Michael feels so warm in his arms.


End file.
